


BBC Ghosts But With More Ghosts

by TransGoondis



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Death, Flashbacks, Gen, My OCs, also all my OCs are LGBT+ because I said so, but I am including canon characters because they all live in Button House, of course all the ghosts are dead and stuff but there may be death scenes in flashbacks, this fic is mainly about my OCs not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransGoondis/pseuds/TransGoondis
Summary: What if,,,,, there were more ghosts dwelling within the walls and grounds of Button House,,,,,,, haha, jk,,,,,,, unless....??





	1. Eldritch Secrets

"It's tomorrow, I tell you!"

"Nah, it's not for another few years at least."

"It's definitely tomorrow!"

"But we had the last one only a few years ago!"

"Guys, what's wrong?" Alison came down the stairs to find the ghosts arguing about something. Again.

They all looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Guys?" Alison repeated.

"There's something we haven't told you - " Pat began, but he was cut off by a glare from the captain.

"She doesn't need to know! It doesn't concern her!" The captain hissed quietly.

"What don't I need to know?" Alison asked. "Guys what's going on?"

"Oh, please can we tell Alison?" said Kitty.

"She should know, it's her house," Pat said.

Thomas turned to Alison. "There are other eldritch secrets that hide within this house, fair Alison. Mysteries lost to time, and unknown even to those of us that have been made to dwell within these halls for longer than yourself, and -"

"What are you saying?" said Alison.

"That there's other ghosts in Button House," Pat said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally the whole fic was going to be called "Eldritch Secrets" but I decided that was too pretentious, so it's the title of the first chapter instead.


	2. Once Every Ten Years

"Every ten years we meet up with the other ghosts that live around the house and the grounds," Pat said.

"Well, the ones that have the decency to even bother to turn up," said Fanny.

"Wow," said Alison, "I had no idea so there were so many more of you."

"Well, they don't like to show themselves very much really," Pat said.

"There are _two_ others who live in the actual house," said the captain. "I'm surprised you haven't seen them."

"It's a big house, mate," Pat reminded him. "She hasn't been here as long as us, anyway."

"Can I... Am I ever going to see these other ghosts?" asked Alison. She wasn't sure how much she actually wanted to meet more dead people. The ghosts had introduced her to Jemima the plague girl a few days ago, and Alison hadn't slept soundly since.

"Yes, of course!" said Kitty. "We were just talking about how we gather all the ghosts together every decade for a little party."

"That's not what I'd describe it as," muttered Julian. "Parties are much more fun, if you get what I mean. Once me and these other chaps -"

"It's more of a awkward reunion," the captain interrupted him. "Which isn't for another few years, I say!"

"I tell you, it's tomorrow!" Julian said.

"How come you have these little meetings anyway?" asked Alison.

"Old ghost started it, years ago," said Robin. "Then he move on, but we still do meeting anyway."

The ghosts returned to arguing about when the other ghosts were scheduled to visit for a little "party". Alison decided to leave them to it, and she went to go and make herself some breakfast.


	3. It's Time

The next day, Alison found the ghosts in the dining room. They seemed to be tense.

"Is it,,,, time?" Pat asked the others.

"Maybe they arrive now, maybe later," said Robin.

"Or maybe they's forgot,' Mary said. "Sometimes they does."

Alison almost felt a bit disappointed. As much as the ghosts could annoy her, she found that she had actually been looking forward to seeing the others a little bit. It would certainly be interesting to see some new faces, just as long a they didn't hang around in the house too often. There were enough dead people in Alison's life. But maybe, these ones would be different?

"Heh, remember when other ghost scared old owners away," Robin said with a chuckle.

Okay, Alison thought, maybe these other ones won't be so different then.

Alison wondered what owners Robin meant; there had certainly been many over the years. Maybe one day she'd hear that story.

Alison became aware of a small dark figure outside. The ghosts seemed to notice it too, as they became quiet.

Mary, Pat, and Kitty rushed to the door. They seemed to be the most keen to meet whoever this was, approaching.


End file.
